


Cold,Metal Fingers

by Notevenwinded



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/pseuds/Notevenwinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, when Steve received a text from Tony, asking him to come downstairs and check something he would go, thinking of the possible new equipment that the genius billionaire would have built. Under certain circumstances, that text would also mean the possibility of surprise sex. This time, Steve wouldn’t be able to guess that it was a mix of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold,Metal Fingers

Tony’s workshop was never quite tidy. Pieces of scrap metal could be found in every corner, lost among the vast collection of cars and suits. Tony himself was sitting near a counter, fixing one of his suit’s gloves with a screw driver. He looked pleased with himself when he wore it, flexing his fingers and waving at Steve. "I’ve made some improvements", he said with a sly smile, as Steve moved away from the door, slowly approaching him.

"You mean other than blasting people off?", Steve asked with a shiver, trying to spot anything different about it.

"Something more.. useful", Tony replied, looking straight into the blonde’s blue eyes. "I’ll demonstrate soon", he added, touching Steve’s cheek with his free hand.

"So this _was_ a booty call after all", Steve sighed, looking down at Tony. "You know, I was writing a report for Fury, if you don’t mind I’ll-"

"Steve. Trust me, you’ll like it", the older man said with a more demanding tone.

The Captain raised an eyebrow as he felt Tony kissing him softly on the neck. The billionaire wouldn’t normally use that tone when talking to him in times like that, in fact, it was Steve that would take his soldier attitude in bed; Tony seemed to find it exceptionally arousing.

"All right, I’m waiting", Steve said with a grin, his hands resting back on the counter.

Tony pulled back to wink, before he locked their lips together, their tongues not taking long to meet, moving in a steady pace. The billionaire was more than excited to be in charge, having missed this ever since things with Steve became more.. serious. He didn’t complain though, sex with Captain America was something he wouldn’t trade for the world. His hand moved from Steve’s face to his chest, holding on the white shirt as he deepened the kiss, his tongue moving faster. It was true, he really did miss that. There was no way he could convince Steve to let him have the absolute control for a night, and that’s what leaded him to work on this particular project in first place.

"You could take that off, make things easier", Steve said as soon as the kiss was broken, wiping the saliva from his mouth. To say that he wasn’t curious to find out what Tony had in mind would be a lie. He decided to play along for a while, as Tony looked so pleased.

"You don’t understand, Steve. This stays on.", the billionaire replied, with a small grin on his face. "I said I’ll demonstrate, didn’t I? You’ll get to see what this bad boy does in first hand", he chuckled, his fingers locking in a fist.

Steve’s eyes narrowed. "No dirty games for you, Stark. I’ve set a line a while ago."

"Lines are to be crossed, aren’t they? Just relax and everything will be okay", Tony insisted, pushing him lightly back, which was pointless as Steve was as solid as a rock. "You like surprises though, don’t you?", he continued as the blonde gave him a sharp look, trying to understand where this was going.

"Show me then. Make it fast", Steve sighed, closing his eyes as Tony’s tongue hungrily moved near his earlobe, shivering as he felt the metal fingers taking off his shirt.

"I’ll do whatever I want, now move back", Tony snarled, a bit surprised as Steve obeyed, not before punching him on the shoulders. The billionaire chuckled lightly, as he threw his bright red goggles on the ground, his eyes fixed on Steve’s pants as he undid them quickly, slapping Steve lightly who raised his lower body enough for Tony to take them off.

"Tony..?", Steve asked in disbelief, as he saw that Tony’s gloved hand had no intention of moving away from his lower back.

"What? Are you scared, _Captain_?", he asked in return, making sure to emphasize his words, as he begun to rubbing the bigger man’s erection with his free hand.

"Hell no..!", Steve hissed. Right now he would do anything to prove Tony wrong, even though the millionaire was somehow getting an out of character reaction out of him. According to Steve, that is. Tony knew exactly how to frustrate him, first calling him a coward and then “Captain” with that sweet voice of his.

"Good, now shut it, I’m working", Tony replied, getting rid of the thin underwear that was between them. "Excited already? We didn’t even start yet..", he teased, knowing that if he took it too far Steve would just turn the tables around. He coughed and went back into licking Steve’s chest, after a sharp glare from him, making sure to give all his attention to his nipples. Steve’s head tilted back, a sign that the genius was doing a fine job. Feeling over confident, his gloved hand moved lower, grabbing Steve’s ass, who almost head-butted him.

"Stark!", he exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. "I said _no_."

"And I don’t care. This is happening, Rogers. I need to have a bit of fun on my own, don’t I?", the dark haired man insisted, a spark appearing in his eyes as he spoke.

Steve needed a moment to think, but it was hard to so with Tony looking at him like that. "Okay. We can try. For a bit.", he said, gritting his teeth. He could see how much this meant for his so called boyfriend right now, and he did made some sacrifices on his behalf. He swallowed all his pride to let Steve take full control every other night, letting him do things to him that nobody else could.

Tony smiled in relief, his hand moving lower, waiting for Steve to stop huffing. When he finally did, he traced the soft skin gently, feeling Steve shivering. The younger man lifted himself, taking a few deep breathes and trying to accommodate himself. After of what seemed an eternity, Tony moved his other hand on the back too, trying to spread his partner. Steve was being honest; he wasn’t prepared for the cold, metal gloved finger trying to enter him. He groaned as dignified as he could, Tony being way too preoccupied with not scratching him on the inside; after all it was a metal glove, even though the sharp edges were gone. Tony pulled up, smiling reassuringly at Steve.

"Now you get to see the best part", he smirked, placing a soft kiss on Steve’s cheek.

The Captain’s eyes widened, as he felt the finger properly vibrating, letting out a loud moan, later cursing himself for that and not admitting that he did so. The burning, tingling sensation came back, the vibrations helping the glove to move further in. Yes, he was a super soldier but he wasn’t trained for _this_. The billionaire always had the last word in such cases; he always seemed to get what he wanted one way or another.

"T-Tony.." he groaned, managing to close his eyes and leaning against the other man, who was focused and watched his reactions from up close.

"So? What do you think?", he whispered in his ear, nibbling it softly.

"It’s.. quite good.. Not battle material in.. any way.." Steve moaned, his voice trembling as well. His own hands moved to his erection, moving it up and down, trying to match the speed of the finger. “Okay.. okay, enough”, he said again after a long pause, the sound of his hands and the vibration becoming one.

Normally, Tony would take that as an indication to move on, but he knew that this was too much for Steve to handle. In fact, he was quite surprised it took him so long to ask him to stop. He tried to spread him more, making his way out easier for him to handle.

Indeed, the blonde groaned when the feeling of emptiness came back, still feeling the vibrating effects. He pushed Tony back, concentrated on finishing in his own terms, his hand moving faster. It didn’t take him long, after a while he was still panting on the desk, the floor underneath him wet.

"Tony, you’re a jerk, you know that?", he said, pulling Tony back to him, his hands locking him in a hug. “How did you even think of _that_?”, he asked after they shared a couple of quick kisses.

"I just like being creative, and since you liked it, I might try and come up with-", he started to say, stopping after he felt Steve glaring at him. "Maybe another time", he concluded, looking at the glove which was resting by a chair.

"Not anytime soon, that’s for sure", Steve frowned.

"You still liked it, Captain. A lot more than I thought you would", he replied with a grin.

"I don’t think that you want a reminder of your first time, Mr. Stark, do you?", Steve asked back with an eyebrow raise.

Tony pouted slightly, before they both started laughing.

"I always wonder how do I keep up with you, Tony", Steve said, brushing his fingers through the other man’s dark hair.

"I ask myself the same thing sometimes, Steve. But I stopped doing that, I’m just happy with how things are at the moment, no need for a change", he replied with a faint smile, leaning on his warm chest.

The Captain placed his head on his, just enjoying this moment together. He really did love that snarky guy, even with all his crazy ideas. He loved him with all his heart.


End file.
